Fist Fighters Gang
The Fist Fighters Gang is a gang of people who fight using only their fists in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Several towns in Albion have residents who fight as a form of recreation. The action is possibly illegal, as the gangs only gather at night, yet the Albion Guard do not seem to mind the fighting and the Bandit troops of Twinblade's Camp don't have enforcement aside from themselves. During the competition, fighters remove their shirts and gloves and revert to melee combat with their fists. A competition consists of a set number of rounds. Within each round, the hero fights against a single opponent in a circular ring. The hero must land enough blows on his opponent to win. If his bar is depleted or he strays outside of the ring for too long, the entire challenge is lost and he must wait until the next night to try again. Additionally, fifty renown points are lost. Winning a round progresses the hero to the next round and replenishes his hit bar. Gold, renown, and a certificate are awarded at the completion of a competition. Strength does effect the amount of blows the hero must land on his opponent. A high level of strength can reduce the required amount by as much as a half. The Hero of Oakvale can challenge a gang for gold, renown, and access to the next gang. The Hero of Bowerstone is unable to compete, possibly because these gangs evolved or were disbanded. Locations they can be found at suck my balls .org Bowerstone Quay The first gang to be fought; assemble next to the shipping barns. 1st Contestant Base Health: 5 blows Hero's Health: 8 blows 2nd Contestant Base Health: 8 blows Hero's Health: 7 blows 3rd Contestant Base Health: 10 blows Hero's Health: 6 blows Leader: Rund Base Health: 16 blows Hero's Health: 5 blows Reward: 300 Gold (350 Gold if the Hero wasn't hit), 50 Renown, Fist Fighting Level 1 Passed Oakvale The second gang to be fought; assemble next to the shipping barns. 1st Contestant Base Health: 5 blows Hero's Health: 7 blows 2nd Contestant Base Health: 8 blows Hero's Health: 6 blows 3rd Contestant Base Health: 12 blows Hero's Health: 5 blows 4th Contestant Base Health: 15 blows Hero's Health: 4 blows Leader: Rendel Base Health: 21 blows Hero's Health: 4 blows Reward: 400 Gold (450 Gold if the Hero wasn't hit), 100 Renown, Fist Fighting Level 2 Passed Twinblade's Camp The third gang to be fought; assemble next to the gate to Twinblade's Tent. Leader: Rind Number: (?) Reward: (?) Knothole Glade The fourth and final gang to be fought; assemble on the path up to Knothole Glade's Tavern. Leader: Knothole Glade Chieftain Number: (?) Reward: (?) Finishing Once each gang is beaten, they disband and do not return for the rest of the night. Once defeated you can try again the next night for gold or boredom. Upon beating the final challenge, you gain the Fist Fighter's Trophy. Strategies *Punching your opponent from behind is the best way to reduce his health without giving him the opportunity to block or retaliate. *Straying outside of the ring can be used to you advantage as you will not lose until the timer reaches zero. Be careful not to run too far out as the game will end instantly. Category:Quests Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Side Quests